


Зависит от обстоятельств

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: миди R-NC17 [6]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, DADT, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Jensen and Cougar ship it and you can fight me, Love Declarations, M/M, PTSD, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Silence, True Love, but don't worry no one does anything about it, cougar's silence, fluff fluff fluff, gratuitous Hartwin references, gratuitous Kingsman references, minor ableism (only talked about and only a little), minor army-typical homophobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Дженсен флиртовал с Кугаром. Много. Если быть совсем уж честным, Дженсен флиртовал со всем, что движется (и тем, что нет, если это была техника), но флирт его по большей части не преследовал какой-то особой цели и был совершенно безобидным.С Кугаром же все было по-другому...Беты перевода:kasmunaut,Luthigern
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: миди R-NC17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: 9 Миди рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Зависит от обстоятельств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Environmental Functionality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236340) by [JezebelGoldstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelGoldstone/pseuds/JezebelGoldstone). 



> [](https://imgbox.com/COz0to6C)   
>    
> 

Дженсен флиртовал с Кугаром. Много. Если быть совсем уж честным, Дженсен флиртовал со всем, что движется (и тем, что нет, если это была техника), но флирт его по большей части не преследовал какой-то особой цели и был совершенно безобидным.

С Кугаром же все было по-другому.

Проведя с Лузерами всего пару месяцев, тот был уверен, что есть что-то особенное в том, как Дженсен флиртует именно с ним. Да, конечно, два месяца – это совсем немного, но все это время они с Дженсеном провели в непосредственной близости. Как там в английской поговорке: «жили друг у друга за пазухой». Вот Кугар и начал подозревать, что с ним Дженсен флиртует как-то иначе.

И так он и думал до того самого дня, когда это перестало быть просто его догадками. Все уже разошлись спать, а Дженсен как раз дремал на диване рядом с ним. Кугар, само собой, еще не спал – не мог он спать, пока в комнате был кто-то еще, но он сидел, погрузившись в фантазию, которую раньше очень любил, и наблюдал, как свет телевизора отражается в очках Дженсена, – это успокаивало. Он уже и позабыл, что так бывает.

Присутствие Дженсена… Ну, оно не всегда успокаивало в общепринятом смысле слова. Особенно глубоко во всем этом Кугару копаться не хотелось – он просто знал, что с Дженсеном чувствовал себя менее скованным, чем с кем-либо еще. Потому что с Дженсеном…

Иногда Кугару было трудно подобрать слова. Не потому, что он не знал, что сказать, скорее, было трудно сообразить как. Но с Дженсеном… с Дженсеном у него почти никогда не было таких проблем. О, говорить по-прежнему было трудно, да наверное, и всегда будет. Но с Дженсеном…

Младшие брат и сестра Кугара были глухими. Пока он рос, они постоянно говорили ему, что инвалидность – просто условность, зависящая от обстоятельств. В некоторых обстоятельствах, например, в продуктовом магазине, где никто не знает языка жестов, глухота становится инвалидностью, потому что они не могут общаться. Но при другом раскладе, например, дома, с родными, которые свободно объясняются жестами, глухота – уже не инвалидность, а просто индивидуальная особенность.

С Дженсеном посттравматическое расстройство и последовавшая за ним неспособность иногда выражать свои мысли никогда не заставляли Кугара чувствовать себя инвалидом. Словно они не влияли ни на него, ни на его возможность общаться с миром или, очень постаравшись, он мог их преодолеть. С Дженсеном Кугар был другим. Они оба, едва оказавшись в обществе друг друга, взаимодействовали так, как у Кугара не получалось больше ни с кем.

И это пугало до смерти.

Голова Дженсена завалилась на бок, он дернулся – и резко проснулся. Кугар хмыкнул, заметив, какое возмущение застыло у него на лице, и Дженсен ударил его кулаком в плечо. И нет, Кугар вовсе не подумал о том, что прошло всего два месяца, а ему и в голову не пришло сломать Дженсену запястье – он даже уворачиваться не стал. Ну правда, какой смысл об этом думать.

Дженсен глянул на него, а потом поднялся и попытался пригладить взъерошенные волосы. 

– Ну, – начал он, потягиваясь, и не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы рассматривать его тело (опять), обращать внимание на то, как задралась рубашка, обнажая дорожку волос на животе (опять), так что Кугар и не стал этого делать. – Ночь на дворе, и усталым игрушкам, а также нердам и котятам пора спать. Пойду я в кроватку. Пойдешь со мной?

Он улыбнулся и протянул Кугару руку.

Тот уставился в ответ.

Дженсен… замер без движения.

В улыбке его не было фальши. Рука не дрожала. Глаза оказались в тени, но Кугар был уверен – до самой глубины своей души – что выражение их было добрым. Что Дженсен выглядел открытым, взволнованным, спокойным и… счастливым.

Это не шутка, дошло вдруг до него.

Не уловка. Дженсен бы с ним так не поступил. Ни за что. Не с Кугаром; да и ни с кем другим.

Как только он все это понял, оставался лишь один вариант ответа. Поэтому он, хмыкнув под нос, оттолкнул протянутую руку и поднялся. 

– Не. Ты храпишь, – сказал Кугар.

Дженсен посмотрел на него – и да, они оба прекрасно понимали, что на самом деле значат все эти слова.

Мгновением позже Дженсен вздохнул и покачал головой. 

– Чувак, жаль тебя разочаровывать, но если ты про тот храп, которым не затыкаясь возмущался Рок всю прошлую операцию, то это – не про меня. – Он осторожно толкнул Кугара в плечо тыльной стороной ладони.

Кугар тоже покачал головой. Выходя из комнаты, он задел плечо Дженсена своим и оглянулся, встречаясь с Дженсеном глазами. Он улыбнулся, и Дженсен улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Кугар так явственно увидел, как того переполняет облегчение – то же самое, что только что хлынуло волной по его собственному позвоночнику. Дженсен предложил, Кугар сказал нет, но разошлись они не держа друг на друга зла. Без обид.

Без обид. Ничего личного.

А раз ни дружба, ни командный дух не пострадали, Кугар решил, что самое время просто сбежать.

  


  


– Мне восемнадцать было, когда я в свой первый отряд попал, – рассказал однажды Дженсен. Они сидели за кухонным столом, в тишине, вдвоем, готовя снаряжение к операции в Боливии, на которую отправлялись следующим утром. Для Кугара подготовиться означало почистить все свое оружие; для Дженсена – то же самое, только с техникой. Пару раз, когда им нужно было сообщить друг другу что-то важное, настолько, что Кугару приходилось напрячься, облекая мысли в слова, и произносить их вслух, а Дженсену – глотать весь тот словесный мусор, которым он обычно ограждал хрупкое и важное, – тогда они старались, чтобы руки их были чем-то заняты. Просто чтобы отвлечься. За те три месяца, что Кугар был с Лузерами, они с Дженсеном проделали это уже трижды. И Кугар успел поделиться с ним большим, чем с кем бы то ни было за всю свою жизнь. Господи боже.

– Мне восемнадцать было, когда я в свой первый отряд попал, – повторил Дженсен, кивая головой, словно говоря: «да, именно этим я и хотел заниматься», – и там были два парня. Гарри и Гэри.

Кугар вскинул бровь.

Дженсен увидел это краем глаза и рассмеялся. 

– Конечно нет. Но я не собираюсь говорить тебе их настоящих имен – а должен же я их как-то называть, да? И вот только не надо тут, я знаю, что ты обожаешь «Кингсмен» и тоже считаешь, что эти двое созданы друг для друга. И… надеюсь, я могу продолжить без всех этих смешков с галерки. – Дженсен выгнул бровь, глядя на него. В ответ на это Кугар вскинул руки, изображая капитуляцию, а потом вернулся к работе.

– Так вот, – сказал Дженсен. – Гарри и Гэри. Или Гэри и Гарри, неважно. Парни эти были лучшими друзьями, так? И ну ты сам знаешь, как это в армии. Они были уже не юнцами, может, на несколько лет старше меня, но при этом только-только закончили тренировки в учебном лагере. И… Ну знаешь, как оно бывает.

Кугар кивнул, потому что и правда знал. Люди привязываются. Сосредоточиваются друг на друге, вместо того чтобы смотреть по сторонам. Увязают в наркотиках или доступных девках, перепуганные и одинокие, не знают, что со всем этим делать, – и цепляются за других, таких же солдат, словно помощь такого же зависимого, потерянного приятеля как-то поможет.

С Кугаром такого никогда не случалось. Его слишком строго воспитали, чтобы он мог подсесть на наркотики сразу после учебки (а потом он просто смотрел по сторонам и понимал, что хочет дожить до конца контракта), и даже если по молодости он и чувствовал себя одиноким и напуганным, то привязаться ни к кому не получилось – потому что к нему никто таких чувств не проявлял.

Он очень внимательно осмотрел деталь, которую чистил, убеждаясь, что не пропустил ни единой песчинки. И конечно, там ничего не было, но он все равно еще разок прошелся тряпкой.

Дженсен, набрав что-то на клавиатуре, продолжил: 

– Однажды ночью мы попали в засаду. Мы вроде как были на дружественной территории, но от дерьма никто не застрахован, верно? Так что нас окружили, и Гарри получил пулю в живот.

Дженсен замолчал. Кугар не замедлил движений – даже не поглядел на него. Дал время собраться с мыслями.

– Гэри словно с ума сошел, – сказал Дженсен, голос его звучал гораздо тише. – Цеплялся за Гарри, орал на нас, на него, на бога и родную мать – на всех, кто мог услышать.

Он сделал паузу.

– Мы, конечно, вызвали медиков, но… – Дженсен пожал плечами. – Не успели. Не смогли пробраться через огонь противника, понимаешь? Гарри просто лежал там, глядя на… он положил руку на лицо Гэри, ну знаешь, вот так, – Кугар посмотрел на него, и Дженсен изобразил, как обхватывает ладонью щеку, – и просто… улыбался. Я в жизни не слышал, чтобы кто-то так орал, как Гэри, когда Гарри умер.

Кугар не поднимал глаз от тряпки, которой протирал детали, все еще дожидаясь, пока Дженсен скажет то, что хотел.

И уже нормальным голосом Дженсен сказал: 

– Мы написали на него рапорт.

Этого Кугар совсем не ожидал. 

– Я был… мне было восемнадцать, чувак, восемнадцать, и если бы я вылетел из армии, мне была бы совсем труба. Закон еще этот мудацкий, «не спрашивай, не говори», небось знаешь, и я и за себя-то трясся. И это было так тупо, трусливо и эгоистично, но я все равно это сделал. Я подумал, что все ведь и так про него напишут в отчетах. Ну, в смысле, они целовались. Прямо перед нами. Я потом, через много лет, проверил: и да, все написали, как я и думал. Так что, не напиши я – это бы ничего не изменило. Он… его уволили с позором. Я про Гэри.

Он замолчал, и стало тихо.

– Знаешь, в чем самый пиздец? – спросил Дженсен. Кугар покачал головой. – Они никогда… Чувак, они даже вместе не были. Ты можешь в это поверить? Они потратили все это время, желая друг друга, но так ничего и не сделали из-за чертового закона, а потом один из них раз – и умер. Вот такая лажа, чувак.

Кугар кивнул. В горле у него перехватило. 

– Гэри уволили, – наконец справился он.

– Да, – сказал Дженсен, и в голосе его слова полыхнул пожар. Кугар с удивлением посмотрел на него и обнаружил, что Дженсен склонился к нему через стол и выглядел так, словно готов ткнуть ему пальцем в грудь. – Любовь всей его долбаной жизни умерла у него на руках, отряд его сдал – и за это всё его еще и уволили с позором. Благодаря этому я многому научился. Не спи ни с кем из отряда. Блядь, да вообще не спи с солдатами, если это в твоих силах. Никогда, блин, не забывай про общую и личную ненависть армейских к квирам. Триста раз – а лучше больше – проверь свой отряд, прежде чем даже пошутить про что-то такое, а еще лучше – даже тогда не шути. Такие, знаешь, базовые уроки в духе «Будь всегда начеку».

Кугар кивнул.

– Но самое смешное знаешь, что? – спросил Дженсен, наклоняясь еще сильнее. – Знаешь, какой урок я выучил первым?

Не в силах отвести взгляд, Кугар лишь покачал головой.

– Не будь как Гэри. – Дженсен говорил очень тихо, голос его звенел от злости, но в том, как он сгорбился, в выражении лица, в том, с каким умоляющим напряжением он смотрел, чувствовалось какое-то отчаяние. Как держался за край стола – словно боялся того, что может случиться, разожми он руки. – Не будь как Гарри. Понимаешь? Словно в какой-то момент важно… – Он замолчал, покачал головой, явно разочарованный тем, как далеки его слова от того, что он пытается объяснить.

– Не сделать ничего estúpido [глупого – _исп_ ], – подсказал Кугар.

– Нет, – сказал Дженсен. – Вообще другое.

Он замер, глядя Кугару прямо в глаза, и когда продолжил, это было как удар под дых исподтишка получить: 

– Если у тебя есть кто-то особенный, такой, что ради него ничего не жалко, – к черту все остальное. К чертовой бабушке. Не жди, пока он умрет у тебя на руках, чтобы понять, в какой же ты жопе. Будь с ним, наплюй на последствия, потому что никакие дисциплинарные взыскания не накажут сильнее, чем понимание, что у тебя могло бы быть все – а ты даже не попытался.

Снова стало тихо.

Дженсен не сводил с него глаз еще с минуту, а потом поднялся и ушел.

Кугар сидел без движения еще очень, очень долго.

  


  


Следующим утром их подняли в восемь и погрузили в самолет в Боливию. Едва колеса оторвались от земли – Кугар умер. Ну, с тем же успехом мог бы и умереть. Именно так он себя позднее и чувствовал. Дети, милые, невинные дети, и Макс, и Аиша, и Рок – Кугар убил его, застрелил собственного тактика, пусть тот и предал их первым, но Кугар предал его окончательно и бесповоротно – все это однозначно не могло быть ничем, кроме бреда коматозника. Или чистилищем. Может, и адом – Кугару определенно там самое место.

В любом случае все это должно быть чем-то еще, чем угодно – но не реальностью. Обязано.

  


  


Кугару казалось, он разваливается на куски.

В Боливии, едва они добрались до города (тридцать два часа после взрыва вертолета; почти сорок восемь часов без сна для всей команды), когда наконец выпала минутка для отдыха, Кугар попытался поцеловать Дженсена. А тот, ухватив его за плечо, с минуту просто смотрел ему в глаза – и Кугар смотрел в ответ. Им удалось немного подремать по дороге к отелю, но Дженсен выглядел просто ужасно, и Кугар догадывался, что он сам не лучше.

«Не будь как Гарри», – говорил Дженсен. «Не будь как Гарри», – слова эхом бились в голове Кугара.

Мгновение Дженсен пристально смотрел на него, а потом лицо его исказила гримаса, он закинул руку Кугару на шею и притянул…

Кугар ждал поцелуя, может, даже укуса, но получил объятие. Дженсен притянул его голову к своей шее, вжался лицом в его висок и задышал, сдавленно и рвано, но без слез, и как бы он ни старался держаться, Кугар чувствовал, как сильно его трясет.

По сравнению с тем, насколько же плохо было Дженсену, его собственные боль и злость из-за отказа казались не такими уж и существенными, но как только Дженсен взял себя в руки, Кугар мягко, но настойчиво оттолкнул его, вывернулся из рук, выпрямился и вышел из комнаты, даже не посмотрев на него.

Значит, Дженсен его не хочет – и это после всех его слов.

Без обид. Ничего личного.

  


  


А потом была Аиша, и кладбище, и… они вернулись в Штаты, к поискам Макса, к разборкам, спасению своих честных имен и мести за мертвецов – к попыткам сделать так, чтобы все стало хорошо, хорошо и правильно.

И тогда, впервые за долгие месяцы, Кугар подумал, что, может быть – только может быть, – все будет в порядке.

  


  


В первую ночь в Штатах они оккупировали для сна пустующие кабинеты на складе, где приводили в порядок вертолет. Кугар занял самый дальний ото всех и оттого удивился вдвойне, когда в дверь постучали. Открыв, он увидел Дженсена – и вот в этом ничего удивительного не было.

Тот вошел в комнату, приблизился, вступая в личное пространство Кугара, захлопнул дверь ногой и обнял лицо Кугара ладонями.

– Между нами все хорошо, да? Все будет хорошо, – яростно прошептал он в затхлую темноту.

– Si, – так же шепотом ответил Кугар. Если честно, он понятия не имел, о чем говорил Дженсен: об общем психическом состоянии отряда и их будущем в целом, о них двоих и о том, что они ни разу не касались друг друга в порыве страсти, хотя оба и пытались, – но сегодня… Да. Да по всем пунктам. Сегодня все будет хорошо.

– Отлично, – сказал Дженсен, и, толкнув Кугара к стене, поцеловал.

И раньше, чем Дженсен успел подумать, а рады ли ему тут вообще, Кугар обнял его всем собой и поцеловал в ответ.

– Прости меня за то, что было раньше, – сказал Дженсен, при этом атакуя его шею так, словно это было единственным, ради чего он вообще жил на этой планете. А поскольку Кугар уже пребывал в каком-то другом, лучшем месте, ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы вообще понять смысл услышанного.

– За что? – спросил он… ну или собирался спросить, но Дженсен провел языком по его кадыку, и где-то на полдороги Кугар утратил способность к связной речи.

– За Боливию, – прошептал Дженсен.

Согнув колено и упершись пяткой в стену, Кугар оттолкнулся и уронил их обоих на матрас, лежащий на полу, так, что Дженсен полузадушенно вскрикнул. Но тут же приподнялся на локтях, глядя на Кугара, который, оседлав его бедра, комкал в кулаках рубашку.

– Там не было твоей вины, – прошипел Кугар. – Никаких «прости». Никогда.

И словно выдернул пробку, о существовании которой даже не догадывался. Дженсен замер, даже дышать перестал, просто лежал и смотрел на него, слишком напуганный, чтобы на лице остались какие-то другие эмоции.

Кугар смотрел в ответ, не двигаясь, дожидаясь, пока Дженсен разберется с тем, что бы там ни происходило в его твердолобой голове. Общеизвестный факт: это могло занять немало времени, но Кугар уже не раз убеждался, что даже его легендарное терпение переходит любые границы, когда дело касается Дженсена. Он мог бы ждать вечность, потребуйся это тому.

Когда наконец Дженсена отпустило – он расслабился, и каждая черта его лица смягчилась, – выглядел он таким невыносимо нежным, каким Кугар его еще не видел и даже не думал, что увидит. 

– Знаю, – сказал он, кончиками пальцев нежно касаясь щеки Кугара. – И твоей вины тут тоже нет. Никакой вины. И ничьей.

– Si, – согласился Кугар, наклоняясь, чтобы провести губами по груди Дженсена там, где уже успел задрать рубашку.

Дженсен оттолкнул его, усаживаясь и стягивая рубашку через голову (он проделал это, не скинув Кугара, который так и сидел у него на бедрах, не опираясь ни на что руками, просто с помощью мышц пресса – потому что да, пресс у него фантастический и это охрененно сексуально). Закончив, он потянул вверх рубашку Кугара. 

– Так что, ты не собираешься спросить, за что конкретно я извинялся?

Кугар рассмеялся – странная вспышка эйфории растеклась по его груди, когда теперь уже обнаженный по пояс Дженсен упал обратно на постель, – все это так отличалось от той отчаянной серьезности, что была между ними всего мгновение назад. Он покачал головой. Дженсен заерзал под ним, пытаясь выплюнуть волосы Кугара, попавшие ему в рот, так что тот с удвоенной силой затряс ими над ним, притираясь щетиной к его шее, засмеявшись снова, когда Дженсен попытался прикрыться плечом. Руки, обнимающие Кугара, были такими теплыми – как и грудь, к которой его прижимали, – и этого тепла, и кожи было так много, и Кугар не мог перестать смеяться, потому что все было просто невероятно и потрясающе.

– Нет, – ответил он наконец, покусывая ухо Дженсена. – Ты или скажешь, или нет.

– Я как раз говорил… – начал было Дженсен, задыхаясь от смеха, – когда мы только туда приехали. Когда ты… о-о-о… ох, ты попытался меня поцеловать.

А. Да. Тогда.

Дженсен что, не мог потерпеть до утра со всем этим? Или, блин, не мог хотя бы дождаться, пока они с этим вечером разберутся? Не мог просто… просто дать этому случиться, чем бы оно ни было, до того, как начать говорить о том, чем бы он хотел, чтобы это было.

– Прости меня, – прошептал Дженсен ему на ухо. Кугар понятия не имел, что на это отвечать. И не смог бы ничего произнести, даже если бы знал ответ. Не мог двинуться.

Дженсен двинул руками, лишая Кугара опоры на локти так, что тот повалился на него, и даже не поморщился от тяжести, не стал жаловаться на костлявую грудь – ничего такого, просто обнял, обвив руками еще крепче, и притянул к груди, прижимаясь щекой ко лбу Кугара.

– Прости, что так тебя тогда отшил, и за то, что так долго ничего не объяснял. Что тянул до сегодня. И прости, что говорю про это сейчас, – но нам надо покончить с этим до того, как мы сделаем что-то еще, и, как я и говорил, прости за то, что не сделал этого раньше.

Дженсен был таким теплым. Сердце его колотилось быстрее, чем у Кугара, и… желание затопило того.

– Я просто… – Дженсен замолчал, а потом отвел ему волосы и поцеловал в лоб. Если бы на месте Дженсена был кто-то другой, Кугар уже переломал бы ему все кости за попытку быть нежным, объясняя, почему отверг… но тут ему снова пришлось вернуться к тому, с чего он и начал, – если бы не Дженсен, он вообще бы не оказался в такой ситуации.

– Я просто… – повторил Дженсен, – мы оба были вообще не в себе. Понимаешь? Да что я спрашиваю, конечно, ты понимаешь. Но я про то, что… я просто не мог. Не смог бы справиться, если бы…

Он оборвал себя, и до Кугара начало доходить, насколько неправильные выводы он сделал. Как ошибся в своих попытках понять Дженсена. Он думал, что понял, почему тот отверг его, – но это было в корне неверным. И какой бы ни была настоящая причина, Дженсену нужно было рассказать о ней. Сейчас. И значит, Кугар будет ждать, сколько потребуется.

– Ты сказал «нет», когда я предложил, – начал Дженсен. Кугар чувствовал, как его голос вибрирует в груди, мог проследить ритм слов в движении руки Дженсена, гладящей его голую спину. – И потом ты предложил, когда мы… когда все было плохо. И я был не в себе, чувак, ты сам это прекрасно понимаешь, но мысль о том, что ты пришел только из-за всей хрени, что случилась, а не потому, что хочешь… не из-за меня, ну в смысле, ради меня…

Дженсен не успел закончить, но Кугар уже понял и не хотел, чтобы тот продолжал выворачивать себя наизнанку, поэтому потянулся к нему и поцеловал.

Он целовал его страстно, жестко, даже яростно, оставаясь почти неподвижным – лишь протянув руки так, чтобы обхватить ими лицо Дженсена. Тот лежал под ним, встревоженно замерев, все сильнее обнимая, словно тонул и жизнь его зависела от того, насколько крепко он ухватится за Кугара, будто тот – единственное, что держало его на плаву; он почти не дышал, пока наконец не выдохнул – длинно и прерывисто.

– Ш-ш-ш, – прошептал Кугар, целуя каждую черточку раскрасневшегося лица Дженсена и стараясь накрыть все его тело своим.

Дженсен лежал так еще мгновение – почти не дыша, хотя Кугар чувствовал, как дергается от спазмов прижатая к нему грудь. И, выдохнув: «Куг», обнял ладонями лицо Кугара, притянув его обратно в поцелуй.

Кугар потерял ход времени в жаре объятий, плавном скольжении тел и неожиданной нежности, которой обернулся секс с Дженсеном. Им пришлось пройти через жуткий момент – оторваться друг от друга для того, чтобы снять штаны, но наградой стал Дженсен, обнаженный и только для него, так что Кугар как-то это выдержал, и дальше лишь брал, и брал, и брал все, что Дженсен был готов ему дать, так же щедро отдавая себя обратно.

После они лежали, тесно прижавшись от макушки до пяток, дроча другу другу зажатыми между телами руками, сорвано дыша, постанывая в  
поцелуй. Кончая, Дженсен выгнулся, застонал, зажмурившись, и Кугар тут же  
последовал за ним – оргазм накрыл его, заставив застыть, напрячь все мышцы; он  
смотрел на Дженсена и не мог оторваться, навечно запечатлевая момент в памяти.

Какое-то время они лежали без движения, пока Дженсен, выдохнув, не навалился, обхватив Кугара обеими руками. Тот обнял его в ответ, нимало не заботясь о размазанной между ними сперме, и уткнулся лицом в шею Дженсена, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как пульсируют зажатые между их телами члены и как грохочут в груди сердца. Потом им придется привести себя в порядок, но сейчас только две вещи имели значение: что утром, проснувшись, он все еще будет держать Дженсена в своих объятьях, и что чувство, поднимавшееся в его груди, отражение которого он видел в глазах Дженсена, переплавляло их обоих так, что уже трудно было сказать, где заканчивается один и начинается другой.

  


  


Ночью после того, как они наконец разделались с Максом, Кугар с Дженсеном лежали под звездами и смотрели вверх. Было прохладно, даже свежо, воздух пах травой и сыростью. Рядом с Дженсеном было тепло и надежно – и Кугару казалось, что если тот вдруг его отпустит, перестанет, словно якорь, удерживать в этом мире, он просто упадет в небо.

– Кугар? – шепотом позвал Дженсен, и Кугар в ответ лишь ласково провел большим пальцем по костяшкам его руки. – Я… я люблю тебя.

И Кугар будто рухнул с небес на землю.

Оно снова накрыло его – состояние, которое он просто ненавидел. Чем важнее были слова, тем сложнее было сказать их вслух. До Афганистана это проявлялось лишь жутким акцентом, что со многими происходит при произнесении «По-Настоящему-Важного». А потом с ним случился Дженсен, и его невозможность выразить что-то словами и упорное молчание перестали быть причиной мучений и стали просто… условностью, индивидуальной особенностью. С Дженсеном это было просто неважно. Но сейчас…

Его накрыло, и он это просто ненавидел – особенно мысль о том, что если подобное случилось и рядом с Дженсеном… это просто ужасно. Что с Дженсеном будет так же, как и с остальными.

– Прекрати, – прошептал тот. Он накрыл ладонью стиснутые в кулак пальцы Кугара и сжал. – Слушай, я понимаю. Тебе не надо ничего на это отвечать. И никогда не понадобится. Тебе ничего не надо делать, Кугс. Я и так все знаю.

Кугар глубоко прерывисто вздохнул, ненависть к себе, еще более жгучая, чем раньше, захлестнула его. Когда Дженсен говорит что-то такое, он точно заслуживает в ответ большего, чем молчание.

Но Кугар не мог говорить. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал подобного рядом с Дженсеном, поэтому, даже понимая что не сработает, он решил попробовать – притвориться, словно все осталось как раньше, как всего пять минут назад. Он открыл рот – попытаться – но ничего не вышло. Сказать хоть что-то было так же просто, как, например, полететь, хотя иногда в присутствии Дженсена ему и казалось, что полеты ему вполне по силам.

Он не мог говорить – поэтому он перекатился, укрывая Дженсена собой, и поцеловал его, глубоко, отчаянно, но вместо того чтобы ответить с тем же пылом, Дженсен лишь рассмеялся ему в рот. Кугар тут же отпрянул, раздосадованный, даже оскорбленный тем, что Дженсен неправильно все понял, но увидев, как широко и искренне тот улыбается, потрясенно застыл. 

– Правда знаю, – сказал Дженсен и потянулся, заправляя прядь волос Кугару за ухо, так нежно, как его в жизни еще не касались. – Знаю. Все хорошо, – повторил Дженсен, притягивая его к себе, и на этот раз их губы сошлись в нежном, медленном, но не менее страстном поцелуе.

И хотя Кугар понятия не имел, как Дженсену удалось не только понять, но и облечь в слова то, что было у него на душе, тем не менее он был просто счастлив, что Дженсен во всем разобрался и показал ему, как.

Твою же мать. Кугар был счастлив.

Отстранившись, он молча посмотрел на Дженсена и улыбнулся – потому что тот был невероятным, понимающим, прекрасным и Кугар просто обожал его.

Дженсен улыбнулся ему в ответ, не сводя глаз с его рта, – и выглядел он совершенно потрясенным. 

– Да, – наконец сказал он. – Да. Так. Именно.

Кугар фыркнул и снова поцеловал его – ему все еще казалось, что он вот-вот оторвется от земли, но Дженсен был таким теплым и надежным, прижимал его к себе, и он подумал, что так, наверное, ощущается поцелуй под водой – с невидимой тяжестью, обнимающей со всех сторон, полной зависимостью друг от друга, звездами, сияющими где-то далеко, и всем миром у его ног.

  


  


Шли дни, но Кугар почти не мог говорить. Это было как китайские наручники: чем больше он пытался хоть что-то произнести, тем сильнее слова застревали внутри. В попытках сказать Дженсену о своей любви он почти утратил способность даже попросить Пуча передать ему соль.

Несмотря на это, он постоянно держался рядом с Дженсеном. Они почти все время были вместе, и не просто в одной комнате – нет, теперь Кугар не отходил от него дальше, чем на шаг. Вообще. Остальные начали странно на него поглядывать, но никто ничего не сказал. Дженсен же вел себя, будто так и надо, смеялся, травил байки, болтал и барабанил по клавиатуре – всегда улыбаясь тому, чем бы ни занимался Кугар, даже если это что-то было обыденным или смертельно скучным.

Однажды вечером не спали только они двое. Кугар лежал на диване, а Дженсен, вытянувшись рядом с ноутом, тихо рассказывал об игрушке, над которой сейчас работал.

– Прости, – сказал Дженсен, и это было так неожиданно и бессмысленно, что Кугару потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, о чем он. – Прости, если то, что я сказал раньше, расстроило тебя. Я не хотел. Если не хочешь, больше никогда не повторю это вслух. Или… если хочешь, то буду говорить каждый день. Как сам решишь. Но… это всегда будет так, понимаешь? Неважно, ответишь ты или нет, это всегда будет правдой. – И потом совсем тихо добавил: – Я так долго тебя люблю, Кугар.

Кугар осторожно вытянул из его рук ноут и положил на журнальный столик. Он планировал оседлать его колени, покрасоваться перед ним – побыть, как говорил Дженсен, «неотразимо сексуальным», – но вместо этого лишь вцепился в него так, что не оторвать. В конце концов так Дженсен и заснул: под ним, вплетая пальцы в волосы Кугара, а тот не мог заснуть еще очень долго.

  


  


С давних пор был у Кугара один прием: сделать что-то словно невзначай, подобравшись со стороны, пока мозг не успел осознать и психануть. Он довел навык до совершенства, когда ему было шестнадцать и он бродил с сестрой по утесам рядом с пляжем. Ему хотелось прыгнуть с одного из них, но было страшно, хотя отец и говорил, что там глубоко. И вот как-то раз, когда Кугар (тогда еще Карлито) с сестрой шли по утесу, он завел разговор, чтобы отвлечься, и, едва поняв, что страх отступил, убаюканный беседой, даже не задумываясь шагнул в сторону и упал в воду. Так с тех пор и повелось – если он не мог заставить себя выполнить что-то осознанно, приходилось отвлечься, а затем, выждав нужное мгновение, – сделать рывком. Просто нельзя было об этом думать.

Однажды, когда Кугар, Дженсен и Пуч сидели перед телеком и листали журналы, Кугар сказал: 

– Я знал, кто ты такой, еще до того, как меня к вам перевели. Меня назначили прикрывать тебе спину, прямо посреди операции. Ты даже не знал, что я там был. Я слова за все время не сказал.

Говоря это, он ни разу не посмотрел на них, даже не добавил, что случилось это еще до Афганистана. Он знал, что Дженсен во всем разберется, после того как разыщет документы. И знал, что тот их разыщет; приказ прикрывать Лузеров не был официальным, поэтому не попал в основные данные и Дженсен ничего не нашел, когда собирал информацию о Кугаре перед его переводом к ним. Но теперь, когда Кугар указал ему, где копать, он с легкостью найдет нужное.

Но главное, о чем умолчал Кугар, то, что тогда он слушал, как они смеялись по рации. Слышал, как зубоскалили Дженсен с Пучем, как добродушно ворчал Рок – и все с молчаливого попустительства Клэя. Он умолчал о том, как отчаянно, от всего сердца захотелось ему стать частью этого. В их отряде было что-то особенное, и еще более особенное – в светловолосом парне, и этого всего Кугару просто отчаянно хотелось. Этого духа товарищества, беззлобного поддразнивания и просто… Образ того парня в конце концов стал для него своеобразным талисманом на удачу, Кугар представлял его, когда оставался один, в темноте, когда одиночество становилось совсем уж невыносимым.

Несколько дней спустя безо всяких прелюдий Дженсен заявил ему: 

– Но когда они пытались перевести тебя к нам, ты отказался. Дважды.

Кугар лишь пожал плечами и сказал: 

– Подумал, что я вам не понравлюсь. – И этого было достаточно, чтобы дать понять, что причина была личной, а не профессиональной. Он не стал рассказывать о своих опасениях: если бы они не включили его в свой круг, если бы он не смог стать одним из них, это разрушило бы и единственную хорошую фантазию, что помогала ему жить. Дженсен, похоже, как-то и сам все это понял.

– Черт, Кугс, – выдохнул он и, шагнув вперед, крепко его обнял. – Никогда больше и не заикайся о таком. Даже не беря в расчет все остальное, ты мой самый любимый человек на земле!

Кугар лишь обнял его в ответ.

  


  


Тем же вечером Кугар дремал на диване. Было тепло и тихо, и вокруг не было никого, лишь Дженсен сидел скрючившись у него в ногах с ноутом.

У Кугара была всего секунда, чтобы понять, как ему спокойно и комфортно, и решить, что если он собирается что-то сказать, то нужно говорить сейчас, пока голова еще спит, главное – не думать слишком много, иначе ничего не получится. Все так же, как при подготовке к идеальному выстрелу, когда нет времени проверять, все ли в порядке, – нужно просто делать.

Так что он посмотрел на Дженсена и выпалил, словно прыгнув с утеса: 

– Люблю тебя с тех пор, когда ты и о существовании моем не знал.

Мгновение казалось, что все просто замерло.

А затем Дженсен посмотрел на него – в его широко распахнутых глазах застыло потрясенное выражение, будто ему кирпичом по голове заехали или он и правда увидел, как Кугар сиганул со скалы.

У Кугара перехватило горло так, что в груди заболело, и лишь сердце колотилось как бешеное. Не потому, что он беспокоился о реакции Дженсена, – он знал, что тот его любит или думает, что любит, так что ничего плохого из-за слов Кугара случиться не могло. Нет, все это лишь потому, что у него было что-то важное – и он произнес это вслух, словами, он, черт побери, пропел это, хотя знал, знал, что слова – пытка для него и смерть для кого-то еще, и…

– Посмотри на меня, блин, ну давай же. – Голос Дженсена приглушил рев в его голове. Открыв глаза, Кугар увидел перед собой Дженсена, тот сидел рядом, положив ладони ему на плечи. Руки Кугара, словно сами по себе, тут же вцепились в рубашку Дженсена, он не мог дышать, не мог дышать, просто не мог…

Дженсен помог ему с дыхательными упражнениями, которые они разучили как раз для таких случаев, и когда у Кугара наконец получилось вдохнуть самостоятельно, обнял его всем собой, частично затащив на колени, прижал лицом к своей шее и гладил по волосам, приговаривая: 

– Все хорошо, все хорошо, я с тобой, ты такой молодец, ты не сказал ничего такого, и все будет в порядке, я с тобой, я с тобой, все хорошо…

  


  


И дальше стало легче. Кугар никогда не будет находкой для шпиона, но то, что он смог сказать Дженсену о своих чувствах (господи боже, как же Кугар любил его), будто разрушило какие-то преграды. Не только для слов «я люблю тебя», но и для всех остальных. Словно то, что сдерживало… нет, не исчезло, но немного сдвинулось.

В конце концов даже Клэй перестал удивляться, когда Кугар говорил сложнее, чем двумя предложениями. Пуч прекратил встревоженно смотреть на них, даже когда Кугар не отставал в разговоре от Дженсена. Аише, казалось, и дела до этого не было, а Джесс с Джолин просто приняли все как есть, хотя как-то раз Кугар заметил, что они чуть с ума от радости и удивления не сошли, когда он с полчаса учил Бет испанским названиям всего, во что она тыкала пальчиком.

И Дженсен.

Дженсен был таким счастливым, что от него, казалось, можно свечки зажигать. Не оттого, что узнал, что Кугар тоже его любит, – он знал это и раньше. А потому, что видел, насколько легче Кугару стало облекать мысли в слова. Так и было – Кугар по-прежнему не видел необходимости болтать, как остальные, он всегда был тихим и, наверное, всегда будет, просто теперь, если ему нужно было что-то сказать – он говорил, без метаний и мучений.

Он даже рассказал об этом Дженсену. Да, в нескольких словах, но он произнес их вслух, и у него даже не началась паника. Сначала ему показалось, что он сказал что-то не то, но потом до него дошло, что Дженсен повернулся к нему спиной, потому что счастлив – и прячет слезы, сжав переносицу пальцами.

И тогда Кугар решил пойти дальше. Он знал, какой вопрос сделает Дженсена по-настоящему счастливым.

Так что начал тренироваться, повторяя нужные слова снова и снова, потому что он хотел произнести их ВСЛУХ, черт побери. Но когда дошло до дела, у него перехватило горло, в глазах все поплыло, и он знал, что если откроет сейчас рот, то наружу вырвется нечто мало похожее на слова. И через мгновение, когда лицо Дженсена стало встревоженным, Кугар просто упал на одно колено, протянул ему кольцо и попытался дышать.

На этот раз Дженсен заплакал по-настоящему, а Кугар рассмеялся (может, немного истерично), сообразив, что теперь не только он лишился дара речи. Дженсен лишь прижал ладони ко рту и отчаянно закивал, на что Кугар ответил полузадушенным вздохом. Дженсен упал перед ним на колени, обхватил лицо руками и поцеловал – и целовал его снова и снова, крадя вдохи. И еще долго никто из них ничего не говорил – потому что оказалось, что слова – не такая уж и важная штука.


End file.
